International application WO 2012/060699 A1 of the same applicant as the present invention discloses a package for a female urinary catheter. The package comprises a container enclosing a female urinary catheter in its entirety.
European patent application EP 1 023 882 A1 discloses a urinary catheter assembly, wherein the assembly comprises a flexible tubular catheter package provided with elongation means at parts of the catheter package. More particular, the elongation means comprise click-clack or soft corrugations in the same material of the flexible tubular catheter package itself.
A similar arrangement is disclosed in European patent application EP 2 106 821 A1, wherein a tubular member is used for storing a catheter before use and for elongating the catheter during actual use. The single material tubular member is provided with one or more regions with a plurality of pleats, allowing curvature of the tubular member (with the catheter inside) in a packaged state.